


Moon River, and me…

by WTF_Night_Vale_2017



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Night_Vale_2017/pseuds/WTF_Night_Vale_2017
Summary: Сесил и Эрл. Эрл и Сесил. Два закадычных друга. Когда всё пошло не так?





	

I. Пролог

Оранжевые веснушки словно приветливо засветились изнутри, когда рыжий мальчишка подал руку.

— Привет, не пугайся ты так, я тоже когда-то был новеньким. Меня зовут Харлан, Эрл Харлан. Я пока только начинающий скаут,но верю, что когда-то поборюсь с Библиотекарем, — мальчуган скромно пожал плечами. — Всё только в будущем. Мечтаю стать настоящим скаутмастером!

Нежно-фиолетовые пигментные пятна стали прозрачно-вишневыми и сбились в причудливый комок на шее другого мальчишки. Он неуверенно пожал протянутую руку, едва касаясь пальцев нового знакомого.

— Меня зовут Сесил Палмер, премного рад знакомству. Мне не привыкать быть новеньким, — блондин опустил взгляд вниз и принялся разглядывать носки своих новых ботинок, — но каждый раз, как первый. И, честно говоря, я мечтаю стать радиоведущим, — Сесил смущенно улыбнулся, — но с моим писклявым голосом точно не получится.

II. Дни рождения и ночевки

— …И ещё у нас будет лучшая команда бойскаутов во всей Америке с тобой и мной во главе! Когда-то мы предотвратим атаку диких псов, поедем в Европу, а возможно даже найдем настоящего Джозефа Финка, кто знает. А потом мы откроем свою радиостанцию под названием «Халмер». Как Палмер и Харлан вместе, понимаешь? Тебе нравится, Сесси? — рыжеволосый парнишка активно жестикулировал тонкими кистями, покрытыми веснушками, как и всё его тело. Палмер сидел напротив по-турецки, усердно разглядывая собственные носки с графическим изображением эффекта Доплера. Отличный подарок от Эбби на Рождество: полезно, загадочно, красиво и так научно! А ученые и полезные обществу, и загадочные, и иногда очень красивые… — Ты меня слушал вообще?

Сесил отвлекся от своих размышлений, краем уха уловив немного раздраженный тон друга. Он виновато поднял серые глаза, которые казались ещё больше из-за круглых толстых линз очков. Спрятавшись от наступающей ночи в домике из пледов и одеял, они ели маршмеллоу, кровоточащие карамелью, и опять говорили о будущем. Точнее, Эрл говорил, а Сес иногда кивал головой и делал вид, что заинтересован темой беседы.

— Знаешь, Эрл, я не думаю, что это когда-нибудь случится, — вяло проронил Сесил, ещё сильнее потупив взгляд. — Мечтать вообще глупо. Тебе сегодня двенадцать, а ты до сих пор как ребенок.

Харлан чуть покраснел, недоуменно вскинув кустистые брови. Относительно тихая ночь за окном, не считая серенад койотов в далеком Радоновом Каньоне, нагнетала неприятные ощущения. Девочка Без Лица, нагло подслушивающая разговор мальчишек, укорительно покачала кудрявой головой. В домике из одеял, в котором парни проводили вечер, стало как-то неуютно и тесно; пигментные пятна разбрелись по плечам Палмера, предательски розовея от стыда.

— Прости, прости. Это не то, что я имел… — За короткое мгновение он успел возненавидеть себя за излишнюю откровенность.

— Всё нормально, Сесси, ты прав. Ладно, я спать, — Харлан попытался улыбнуться и сделать уверенный вид. Заплетаясь в собственных ногах, он вылез из убежища и в последний раз посмотрел на гостя. — Да, я вроде говорил, что ты можешь переночевать в моей кровати и ванна в конце коридора, правая дверь… да, уже говорил миллион раз, прости. Спокойной ночи.

— Я же просил меня так не называть, — пытаясь обернуть корявую фразу в шутку, проронил тот. Эрл слегка приподнял уголки губ. — Спокойной ночи.

Сесил Палмер полночи ворочался на кровати лучшего друга, рассматривая его рыжую макушку, выглядывающую из спального мешка. Светящееся Облако предвещало ливень из отборных червей и ракообразных, пустынные ветра исполняли мелодию, чем-то напоминающую «Танго смерти» Вагнера. Подчиняясь темным мыслям, Палмер пообещал себе больше не приходить на ночевки, не строить домики из одеял и никогда не быть откровенным с Эрлом Харланом.

III. Акрофоб

— Сесси, давай там быстрее! — Харлан недовольно цокнул языком, с укором поглядывая на перепуганного друга. Сесил стоял по другую часть хиленькой ограды, сжимая маленькими белесыми пальцами округлые скрещенные прутья металлической сетки. — Я в шесть лет перелазил с легкостью, а тебе шестнадцать. Не трусь.

— Я миллион раз просил меня так не называть, — Палмер обиженно сжал губы и зацепился правой ногой об одно из отверстий забора, пытаясь подняться выше. Сделав ещё несколько медленных движений, парень наконец долез до вершины забора и аккуратно перекинул ногу на другую сторону. С легкостью дотянувшись до друга, долговязый Харлан бережно обхватил его за талию и снял со злосчастной ограды. Оказавшись на земле, Сесил, неизлечимый акрофоб и королева драмы, выглядел растрепанным и напуганным до смерти. Карабкаясь, он умудрился оторвать несколько пуговиц от пиджака и поцарапать свои модные клабмастеры. Пятна на шее юноши стали черничными от пережитого стресса, слегка напоминая сибирскую язву.

— Господи, у тебя лицо, словно ты не с урока сбежал, а съел тот суп из осьминога с перманганатом калия, который Большой Рико готовит на День Благодарения, — усмехнулся Эрл, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ох, во имя Светящегося Облака, замолчи! Я чуть не умер тут, а ты зубоскалишь.

Палмер отряхнул штаны от песка, который золотым коконом обволакивал ноги и пытался затащить его под землю.

— И если ты уже заговорил о прогуле, — сказал он, — это была ужасная идея. Предрекаю, что физрук нас убьет на следующем уроке своим же клювом. Припомнишь мои слова.

Сесил скривил губы и показал в воздухе очертания сулившего гибель органа на себе. Харлан засмеялся в ответ и схватил руку товарища, потянув вперед.

Парни уселись в тени огромных пустынных кактусов. Песок был теплым и мягким, словно синтепоновый матрас, и почти совсем оставил попытки затянуть юношей в мантию Земли. Горные хребты цвета черного шоколада мерцали вдалеке, то исчезая, то вновь возвращаясь на законное место. Небо переливалось всеми оттенками охры и бирюзы.

— Почему ты так боишься высоты? — осторожно поинтересовался Харлан и покосился на товарища. Некоторые считали Палмера наивным, заносчивым, предполагали, что читают его, как открытую книгу. На самом же деле Сесил был не из тех, кто расскажет о своих переживаниях или покажет слабость перед посторонними. Единственным исключением являлся Эрл, закадычный друг, который частенько втягивал пай-мальчика во всякие истории и благополучно из них вытаскивал. Харлан не был посторонним. Харлану очень хотелось верить, что он не посторонний.

— Тебе прямо очень интересно? — друг положительно кивнул в ответ. Палмер поджал ноги и обнял их руками, его взгляд направился куда-то вдаль сквозь голову Эрла. — Ну, когда-то в детстве я решил залезть на комод, помнишь, тот огромный черный комод у меня дома на чердаке, где живет Юная Леди Без Лица? Там маман хранила старые записи белого шума и скрежета ногтей об паркет от Dark Owl Records. Я решил, что мне жизненно необходимо их переслушать и благополучно упал. С тех пор и боюсь.

Ветры пустыни разбавляли наступившую тишину мерным звуком скрипа старых половиц. Небосвод окончательно стал охристым, вытеснив банальные голубые тона. Сесил Палмер абсолютно не умел врать. Эрл Харлан почувствовал себя посторонним.

IV. Prom*

— Налей-ка ещё этой зеленой бурды, — Эрл громко постучал по барной стойке пустой стопкой, продолжая активно вилять узкими бедрами, хотя совсем не попадал в ритм игравшей мелодии. Галстук-бабочка из аметистового тартана безбожно перекосился набок, новенькие лощеные оксфорды покрылись мелкими царапинами словно шрамами от непрекращающихся неумелых танцев. Тот парень из параллели с шестью руками раздраженно подал ему очередную бурлящую порцию. Блестящие конфетти запутывались в рыжих кудряшках, залезали за шиворот щегольской рубашки Харлана, специально пощипывая шею. В меру веселый и безгранично счастливый, Эрл покрутил пальцами сосуд с коктейлем, всматриваясь в маленькие взрывающиеся пузырьки горькой жидкости. Оторвавшись от созерцания, парень за один глоток опустошил стопку. Прекрасное ощущение свежести, что заполоняет всё твое тело, одновременно сжигая некоторые ненужные внутренности, било по вискам и заставляло думать шире.

Бейсболисты с пассиями-однодневками обжимались по углам, принуждая наблюдавших шерифов Тайной полиции недовольно качать головой; парочка нёрдов во главе со Стивом Карлсбергом возмущались из-за всевидящего ока, изображенного там и тут; Джон Питерс, вы знаете, будущий фермер, обсуждал с Молодой Леди Без Лица возможность выкупить помещение спортзала и посадить тут рощу, может, апельсиновую? Разноцветные бумажные клочки и свет прожекторов, направленных прямо в душу, начинали раздражать, а песни Backstreet Boys, которые когда-то станут хитами, сильными басами давили на барабанные перепонки. Эрл подобно непреклонному поезду пересек помещение по прямой, задевая широкими плечами танцующих выпускников. Жизнь слишком бесконечна, чтобы извиняться перед людьми, которых больше никогда не увидишь. С усилием открыв массивные двери спортзала, парень наконец выбрался из душного помещения и жадно вдохнул холодный воздух безлюдного коридора. Почти безлюдного. Укутавшись одеялом в полоску, что было вполне в его стиле, Сесил сокрушенно забился в углу. Увидев вошедшего товарища, он сделал холодный вид и ещё плотнее обернул ноги пуховым изделием.

— Сесси, где ты взял одеяло? И что ты тут делаешь вообще, у нас же пром? — Харлан искренне засмеялся и подошел ближе к важничающему другу.

— Я миллиард раз просил меня так не называть! Есть такая штука как локеры, и я своим иногда да и пользуюсь, — съязвил Сесил. Эрл усмехнулся про себя при слове «иногда». Шкафчик Палмера был битком набит всем: от зубной щетки до фрагмента скелета птеродактиля. — Да и какая тебе разница? Иди куда шел.

— Не злись, прошу тебя, — со снисходительным видом Харлан сел возле одноклассника и посмотрел в давно знакомые серые глаза. — Что случилось?

— Что случилось? Да ничего. Продолжай свою прекрасную ночь. С той девчушкой, как её там, Хелен? Уверен, вы отлично проведете время вон в той коморке для швабр, — белесый палец указал на описанное место. — А теперь оставь меня в покое, Харлан.

Крик-пение парней из Backstreet Boys слышался сквозь плотно запертые двери спортзала. Сияющее Облако вновь усеяло город дождем из улиток и пиявок, уже второй раз за неделю. Наконец-то все карты раскрыты. Эрл Харлан широко улыбнулся, как всегда не стесняясь своей щербинки, и, легким движением притянув друга ближе, накрыл его губы своими. Пигментные пятна налились темно-пурпурным, напоминая синяки. Харлан аккуратно положил руки на шею уже не друга, слегка касаясь чувствительных фиолетовых клякс. Эрл нежно покусывал доверчиво открытые губы, уверенно углубляя поцелуй.

Улитки сползали по окну коридора, оставляя за собой прозрачные следы на мутном стекле. Неугомонные выпускники продолжали плясать хорватские национальные танцы под размеренный гул поп-музыки. Сесил Палмер никогда раньше не целовался. Эрл Харлан никогда раньше так никого не целовал. Слегка отстранившись, Харлан шепотом процедил:

— Хелен — моя кузина. Пойдем в вон ту коморку для швабр.

Примечания:

* Prom — (с англ.) выпускной

V. Eternal Scouts

Черные ботинки начищены до блеска, наглый оскал идеально подходит чуть впалым щекам. Лосьон после бритья отдает перечной мятой, сильные руки — жареной воображаемой кукурузой и немного воском. Веснушки словно однотонные наглые жучки бегают по лицу, точно соблюдая абсолютно хаотичную траекторию. Пальцы запутываются в рыжих кудрях, фиолетовая рубашка поло скаута застегнута на верхнюю пуговицу. Эрлу Харлану как всегда девятнадцать. Эрлу Харлану нравится отражение в пыльном зеркале ванной. Сесил подбирается незаметно, оплетает короткими руками сзади и целует любовника в лопатку — выше не достать. Он уверенно водит кончиками пальцев по сильному торсу, нежно прижимаясь щекой к крепкой спине. Жесткая ткань рубашки не мешает остроте подступившей волны удовольствия. Эрлу Харлану это чертовски нравится.

— Что случилось, Сесси? Что за наплыв нежности? — рыжая кустистая бровь удивленно взлетела вверх, он продолжает пялиться на себя в зеркало.

— Сколько раз я просил меня так не называть. — Белесые пальцы недовольно ущипнули открытую часть кожи чуть выше локтя. — Я хотел намекнуть, что ты сегодня особенно привлекательный. Но, как и всегда, ты испортил момент, — Сесил жадно вдохнул аромат дешевого одеколона от парикмахера Телли, встал на цыпочки и укусил за загривок. Веснушки с плеч мгновенно сконцентрировались в затронутом месте; пигментные пятна на шее Сесила стали фиалковыми от удовольствия.

— Поторапливайся, а то опоздаем на собрание, и мне придется опять делать вид, что я хочу забрать у тебя за это нашивки, — из Палмера скаут никакой, но это окупается тем, как прекрасно на нем сидят фирменные шорты. Скаутмастер Харлан медленно поворачивается лицом к Сесу, пронзительно заглядывая в серые глаза: — скоро мне перестанут верить, что ты опять помогал Малышке Джози подружиться с ангелами. К тому же я ненавижу так жульничать.

— Во имя Светящегося Облака, пусть не верят! — Сесил принял оборонительную позицию, тонкие губы сложились в ехидную улыбку. — Ну, поскольку для тебя это так важно, помоги мне собраться.

Серые глаза с шаловливым огоньком указывают на развязанные шнурки высоких берцев. Принимая условия игры, Эрл опустился на колени и привыкшими пальцами завязал беседочный узел, тихо напевая про себя народные македонские песни. Леонардо недавно крутил их в Погоде, с тех пор они задели за живое и засели в памяти. Закончив, Эрл легонько чмокнул розовую коленку и поднялся.

— Что это ты сделал? — Сесил покосился на узел, недовольно хмыкая.

— Нужно чаще ходить на тренировки, там бы и научился, — принимая вид нудного наставника, Харлан недовольно сжал губы и взглянул на бойфренда. — Правда, уже неудобно тебя отмазывать от малейших трудностей. Начни хоть немного стараться.

— Сражаться с Библиотекарем — малейшая трудность?! Бороться с дикими собаками — утренняя разминка?! — пигментные пятна стали цвета черной смородины от острого негодования. — Это твоя детская мечта, не моя. Какое право ты имеешь упрекать МЕНЯ в чем-то, Харлан? Если хочешь прозябать и заниматься ерундой типа скалолазания по Исчезающим горам и мечтами об очередном дурацком памятном клочке ткани — твое дело. Чертов эгоист, ты хоть когда-то интересовался чьими-то чувствами или мнением? Ты хоть раз спрашивал, нравится ли мне на твой чертов кружок ходить-то? Ладно, пока, я вернусь к ужину.

Входная дверь со скрипом захлопнулась перед лицом Эрла. Забытая на плите яичница с беконом превратилась в черные угольки; Женщина Средних Лет Без Лица отвлеклась от прочтения «Финансиста» и сочувственно похлопала Харлана по плечу. Солнце со зрачком-полумесяцем посредине светило предательски ярко, играя красными бликами-зайчиками на осунувшемся лице скаутмастера. Эрл так и не пошел на собрание в честь торжественного вручения ему медали за заслуги перед общественностью. Сесил так и не вернулся к ужину, забывшись в крепких объятиях нового интерна радиостанции.

VI. Нулогорск

Оловянное небо, переполненное угольными грузными облаками, в честь траура перестало лить отборными зоофобусами. Dark Owl Records без остановки крутили «Песню Земли» Джексона, до боли оглушая Зеленую голову Хайрема МакДэниелса. Подземные обитатели Arcade Fun Complex из уважения перестали протирать красную цифру «5» на одноименной дорожке для боулинга. Дикие пустынные ветра утихли всего на сотую четверти секунды, оставляя сидящих в радиорубке в полной тишине.

— Бомба, Эрл, ядерная бомба, — Палмер сокрушенно спрятал лицо в собственных коленях, обтянутых порезанными скинни. Маленькие ногти непроизвольно покусаны из-за нервов и внутреннего сокрушения; русые корни слишком быстро отросли и изрядно подпортили идеальный вид волос цвета фуксии. — Всё кончено, Эрл, всё точно кончено.

В комнате было настолько душно, что бросало в холодную дрожь. Эрл перебирал сильными пальцами неоновые браслеты, небрежно откинутые на пол новоиспеченным радиоведущим.

— Ничего ещё неизвестно, Сесси, может, это просто иллюзия, или они попали в очередную временную воронку, или их затопило Баренцево море, и Нулогорск воссоединился с Атлантидой, — Харлан попытался сделать непринужденный вид. Медленно приблизившись к сидящему в протертом кресле Палмеру, он аккуратно приподнял лицо юноши, заглядывая в мутные от слез серые глаза. — Всё же нормально.

Пигментные пятна полностью исчезли, погрязли где-то много дальше гиподермы, излучая истошное прозрачное свечение. Широкие ноздри начали неистово расширяться, а хрупкие плечи дрожать.

— Никогда не называй меня Сесси, Харлан, — от количества концентрированной ненависти рыжие веснушки стали ещё более заметными на побледневшем лице, рот слегка приоткрылся, показывая неизменную щербинку. — Тебе всегда было всё равно на всех, кроме себя родимого. Там люди, Харлан, которых возможно больше нет, а если бы это был не Нулогорск, а Найт Вейл? Если бы я пропал или был уничтожен, Харлан? Почему ты так побледнел, а? Просто уйди сейчас же, я тебя прошу.

Эрл суетливо подобрал собственную кожаную куртку и кинул беглый взгляд на разъяренного бойфренда. Оставив дверь радиорубки приоткрытой, парень сбежал вниз по лестнице, не обращая внимания даже на голодный рев Начальства. Обессилено упав на последнюю ступеньку пролета, он стиснул в руках яркие украшения, медленно вдыхая остатки пьянящего знакомого аромата. От Сесила пахло терпким крепким кофе, свежими простынями, дерзостью и неизменной «Звездой Маглера»*. С трудом засунув благоухающие браслеты в карман, Эрл рывком поднялся и направился к выходу.

Тусклое солнце со зрачком-полумесяцем не проникало своими почти радиоактивными лучами сквозь плотные шторы. Крупные синие пылинки незамеченными кружили в воздухе, опадая на скромные пожитки Палмера. Начальство неутомимо звало радиохоста с требованием об очередном глупом докладе. Парень в последний раз достал из кармана скомканное письмо, пахнущее «Беломорканалом» и сыростью с размытой от слез подписью: «Роман, 1997».

Примечания:

* «Звезда Маглера» — мужские духи, вышедшие в 1996 году. Очень сладкий аромат с кофейными нотками.

VII. Cherry tree

Значки разных оттенков алого отблескивали оскалами уничтоженных противников и достигнутых целей на кожаной куртке Эрла Харлана. Вот безделушка-напоминание о схватке в Радоновом Каньоне; тот, что справа от него парню вручили за героизм и смекалку в Войне, которая грядет через пару сотен лет; другой, прикрепленный в районе сердца — знак отличия за уютное чаепитие с единственным ангелом Маленькой Джози. Широкополая ковбойская шляпа помогала веснушчатому лицу юноши укрыться от навязчивых лучей октябрьского солнца со зрачком-полумесяцем посередине. Эрл удобно улегся на мощной ветви вековой коренастой вишни, спасаясь от жары бабьего лета среди прохладных шепчущих листов.

— Харлан, не думай, что сможешь спрятаться от меня. Зачем ты опять сбежал? И как ты вообще сумел на дерево залезть? Безрассудно творить такое в Шепчущем лесу, — приятный поставленный голос откуда-то снизу отвлек Эрла от накатившей дремы. — Слезай уже!

— Не бузи, Сесси, — вальяжно протянул он в ответ, кончиками пальцев сильнее натягивая чудаковатый головной убор на глаза, — лучше ко мне залезай. Тут так красиво, словно осеннее море вокруг, а не лес.

— Я же просил меня так не называть, — фиолетовые пятна на шее Сесила побледнели от смущения. — И поторапливайся, иначе придется попросить дерево тебя скинуть. Уверяю, оно прислушается к совету.

— Когда ты успел стать таким скучным? — при помощи пары ловких движений Харлан слез с вишни, мягко приземлившись на землю. Подойдя ближе к другу, парень по-хозяйски поправил ворот шинели Палмера. Светло-оранжевые веснушки стали причудливым узором, собравшись в мелких морщинках вокруг глаз улыбающегося Эрла.

— Тогда же, когда ты стал таким сумасшедшим, — друг нежно улыбнулся в ответ. — Пошли, в Районе Бариста воют волки. Значит скоро обед, твоя маман приготовила чудесные спагетти, она попросила найти тебя. Она за тебя переживает, Эрл, серьезно.

— Всё понятно, — лицо Эрла осунулось, он слегка похлопал товарища по плечу. — А я на миг поверил, что ты и вправду соскучился.

Харлан не торопясь отправился в противоположную от дома сторону.

VIII. Wedding

(Песня: Frank Sinatra — Moon River)

— Подними руки выше, похабник, тут вся моя родня, — пигментные пятна залились притягательным оттенком орхидеи, собираясь причудливым комком в районе кадыка. Маленькие ладони вспотели, а серый бездонный колодец любящих глаз был спрятан под толстыми линзами «кошачьих глаз»*.

— Сесси, это ты мне говоришь? — кустистая бровь слегка вздернута, аккуратная щербинка видна из-за мягкой усмешки. Длинные руки с яркими веснушками размеренно, но непоколебимо спускаются значительно ниже талии Палмера во время медленного танца. — Даже и не собираюсь.

— Во имя Светящегося Облака, я же просил десятки тысяч раз не называть меня так, — выпалил парень, продолжая ритмично двигаться, ощутимо ведомый бойфрендом.

Не слишком качественное прожекторное освещение луны со зрачком посредине падало мягкими каскадами сквозь открытые окна «Big Rico’s». Молодящаяся Джози утомленно кружила в прощальном эстонском народном танце с четвертым по счету ангелом. Леди Средних Лет Без Лица как всегда отстраненно читала Фицджеральда, шепотом критикуя Монро Стара** за раздражающую нерешительность. Измученные громким днем собственной свадьбы Эбби и Стив Карлсберг вальсировали из последних сил; левая рука жениха до сих пор ныла после традиционного жертвоприношения.

— Как же меня бесит этот Стив, — скривился Палмер, специально слегка наступая на ногу Харлана, — чертов конспиролог с самого детства, что только сестра в нем нашла?

— Успокойся, королева драмы. Стив хороший парень, ты зря так о нем. И не вздумай ляпнуть такое при Эбби. Видишь, она счастлива.

— С чего ты его так защищаешь? — фыркнул Палмер, зло косясь на бойскаута. Харлан чмокнул парня в пергидрольную макушку.

— А тебе было бы приятно, если бы она оскорбляла твоего жениха? — озорно смеясь, Эрл наклонил бойфренда в танце.

— Да ты в стельку пьян, что ты творишь, я же могу упасть! — наигранно раздраженно заладил Палмер, крепко цепляясь пальцами за скользкую ткань синего пиджака Эрла. Продолжая улыбаться, парень вернул его в вертикальную позицию, крепче прижимая к себе, и невпопад мурлыкал «Лунную реку». — И Эбби так бы о тебе не сказала.

Слегка оторопев от неожиданности, скаутмастер остановился и слегка приподнял лицо Палмера, который ещё больше залился краской, за подбородок. Наклонившись ближе, признательно прошептал в губы радио-хосту, согревая их ментоловым дыханием:

— We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend. My huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me…

Примечания:

* «Кошачьи глаза» — распространенная форма очков.

** Монро Стар — главный герой незаконченного романа Ф.С. Фицджеральда «Последний магнат».

IX. Mute children and painful truth

— Скажи, что говорил всё это, чтобы меня позлить, просто признай. — Веснушек не видно на покрасневших щеках, а зрачки хищно расширены. — Скажи, что я неправильно всё понял, Сесси.

— Эрл, эфир через две минуты, ты сформулировал, что будешь рассказывать о церемонии? И не зови меня так больше, пожалуйста, — буднично проронил Палмер, в последний раз пролистывая страницы свежего сценария радиопрограммы; мертвенная бледность выдавала с потрохами его испуг и неудобство.

— Тебе правда настолько всё равно?! Ты же не просто так позвал меня, я знаю, — дыхание участилось, кулаки крепко сжаты, а полный боли взгляд смерил Палмера с головы до ног. — Я твой парень в конце-то концов!

— Бывший, — сухо кинул радио-хост, отрывая взгляд холодных серых глаз от пола. — Да, я сначала приукрашивал свое отношение к Карлосу, — лицо мужчины на миг потеплело от одного упоминания дорогого имени, — чтобы позлить тебя и заставить ревновать. Но сейчас всё абсолютно иначе. Я позвал тебя исключительно по рабочим причинам, поверь. Так ты решил, что скажешь?

Эрл двумя широкими шагами преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и весомо положил руку на хрупкое плечо.

— А у нас могло бы что-то получиться, Сесил. Всегда помни об этом.

X. The Night

(Песня: Morphine — The Night)

Ночи в Найт Вейле отличались выразительной красотой, таящей в себе самые отборные ужасы. Сильные порывы пустынного ветра колыхали поля воображаемой кукурузы, заставляя некоторые початки с шумом исчезать. Dark Owl Records вновь устроили светозвуковое шоу, звонкий голос молодого Мита Лоуф* скрашивал ночной быт всех неспящих жителей центра города. Изобретения в музее Запрещенных Технологий вяло светились и попискивали, устав после экскурсионного дня с группой бойскаутов Кровавого уговора. А может, их успели повысить до звания Чудаковатого скаута: с точностью информации смотрителей заведения случались неприятные оплошности.

В дверь скромной однокомнатной квартиры Эрла Харлана постучали. Забывшись в обволакивающем кошмаре, мужчина не спешил подниматься и открывать дверь случайному вербовщику из Дезерт Блаффс, очередному невидимому кавалеру Пожилой Леди Без Лица или того хуже — старым неприятным воспоминаниям. Стук стал увереннее и настойчивее. Подумав, что это может быть запоздалый агент из Тайной полиции, Эрл лениво поднялся с кровати и направился к двери. Аккуратными точными движениями открыв каждый из многочисленных замков, он наконец дернул ручку. К сожалению, Тайная полиция не желала сегодня опросить Харлана о душевном здоровье и напомнить о грядущей неделе заботы о внутреннем мире.

Только массивная дверь отворилась, как на мужчину свалилась угловатая неестественно седоволосая туша. От неожиданности потеряв равновесие, он упал на пол вместе с ночным гостем, больно ударившись плечом. Всеми любимый радиохост, быстро оценив ситуацию, оседлал бедра Харлана. От него пахло кофе, сигаретным дымом и чем-то приторным и алкогольным. Банановая водка?

— Эрли, — губы Сесила расплылись в уверенной усмешке, — а ты изменился.

— Сесил, во имя Светящегося Облака, что ты делаешь у меня дома в два часа ночи? Черт возьми, — раздраженно прошипел Харлан, безуспешно пытаясь отстраниться от некогда лучшего друга.

— Кто сломал твой изящный носик? — Палмер пьяно захихикал, блуждая кончиком пальца по лицу Эрла. — Да у тебя борода! Какая кр-красивая борода, рыжая, как и твои… Эрли, где твои красивые кудряшечки?! Так, так коротко, — он раздосадовано провел ладонью по аккуратно выстриженному полубоксу. — У тебя таки-и-ие прекрасные волосы, просто чудесные, хорошо, что не только на голове, — Сесил попытался обольстительно подмигнуть, но получилось смешно и дергано. — Я же всё-о-о помню, — он подался вперед, протяжно шепча последнюю фразу предательски близко к лицу Эрла. Прижавшись всем телом к мужчине, он поцеловал его в ухо, оттягивая зубами мочку. — Да ты же подкачался, хотя ты всегда был в форме… горячий скаутмастер Харлан, утешь своего непутевого Сесси здесь и се-ейчас, — он рывком метнулся к узкой полоске губ Эрла, накрывая их своими. Пигментные пятна цвета чертополоха разбрелись по шее и плечам мужчины, почти не выделяясь на бледной коже. Безуспешно пытаясь протолкнуться языком сквозь тесно сомкнутые уста, он раздосадовано всхлипнул и шепнул в губы друга: — пожалуйста.

Силой воли не теряя так тщательно собранное годами самообладание, Харлан положил крепкие ладони на плечи Сесила и отодвинул его от себя.

— Сесил, не делай того, о чем завтра же пожалеешь, — выдавил он, делая как можно более холодный вид. — Мне уже не девятнадцать, как и тебе. Что случилось? Зачем ты пришел?

Неожиданно радиоведущий сполз с Харлана, бездонные серые глаза наполнились слезами.

— П-прости, прости… как же глуп-пенько получилось. Я, я…п-пойду домой, — он, подобно запуганному зверьку, попытался подняться, но лишь опять свалился на Харлана. Крепко вцепившись в его плечи, он разразился громким плачем. Удивленно приоткрыв рот, Эрл неуверенно обнял его в ответ, слегка похлопывая в районе лопаток. — К-карлос, он н-нашел возможность, но он не хочет вернуться в г-г-город… «В п-пустыне о-о-очень интересно с на-аучной т-точки зрения», — залепетал радиоведущий, то и дело заикаясь и всхлипывая. — Э-это всё я… д-дурак, зач-чем я в эфире о нем г-гов-ворил так много… он не хо-очет из-за меня.

Эрл успокаивающе поглаживал его спину, внезапно перебив скороговорку Сесила:

— Ты никуда не пойдешь в таком состоянии. Такая мелочь — не повод пить и страдать, Сесил, — он тщательно подбирал каждое слово, чуть отодвинувшись от Палмера. Тот неотрывно смотрел в глаза друга, будто пытаясь увидеть в них ответ на свои переживания. — И я уверен, что ему не лучше без тебя, Сесил. Просто, насколько я слышал от тебя же, Карлос — человек своего дела, и ему нужно ещё немного поработать. Понятно?

Последнее бывший скаут выговорил как можно четче и понятнее, хотя это не помогло скрыть легкие нотки горечи. Палмер в ответ лишь рассеяно кивнул, чуть приподняв уголки губ.

— Ты всё ещё с-слушаешь мои эф-фиры?

— Как и всегда, Сесси, — улыбнулся Харлан на йоту расслабленнее и увереннее в своих собственных словах и суждениях.

— Я просил б-бесконечное количество раз меня так не называть, — несмело хихикнул Палмер, до сих пор не обрывая зрительный контакт. — Спасибо, что после стольких л-лет п-продолжаешь.

Подхватывая сильными руками ослабевшее тело, Харлан прытко пробрался в спальню и положил гостя на собственную кровать. Укутав пьяного беспомощного Палмера одеялом, он, слегка наклонившись к уху мужчины, шепнул:

— Если он разобьет твое сердце — я сломаю ему ноги.

Моментально покраснев от собственной неожиданной решимости, он выскочил из комнаты. Сегодня придется ночевать в спальном мешке на кухне, а завтра два раза вымыть пол в коридоре с хлоркой и выкинуть спальное белье к чертям. Иначе запах сладкого алкоголя и растворимого кофе медленно сведет с ума.

Примечания:

* Мит Лоуф — американский рок-певец, кино— и театральный актёр. Получил широкую известность после выхода успешного альбома Bat out of Hell и нескольких песен к кинофильмам.

XI. Эпилог

— Эрл Харлан, скаутмастер Эрл Харлан, — мужчина с густой рыжей бородой как можно убедительнее, но всё же натянуто улыбнулся, подавая белесую руку. — Бывший скаутмастер, но не суть, — кустистая бровь с четким надломом слегка дернулась от надежно спрятанной в глубине сердца обиды, — я правда очень благодарен, что вы пригласили нас с Роджером в гости. Это очень приятно и ценно, и… я рад встрече.

Как только рука нового знакомца учтиво протянулась вперед, мулат тотчас крепко стиснул её своей. Очки чуть сползли на нос, а аккуратно завязанный конский хвост смоляных волос не давал покоя снующему рядом Сесилу. Когда Харлан слегка пожал ладонь, явно непривыкшую к физическому труду, лицо Карлоса расплылось в улыбке чуть желтоватых от курения зубов.

— Наверное, Сесил уже говорил. Карлос, очень рад видеть вас. Можно же на ты? Это тебе спасибо, что согласился зайти, Эрл, давно хотел познакомиться, — Сесил мягко заулыбался, слушая искусную светскую беседу. — И у тебя чудный сын.

Эрл вежливо выдавил подобие кивка. Пигментные пятна на шее Палмера собрались в районе кадыка и слегка засветились нежным гелиотроповым оттенком.

— Да, Сесси… — Харлан проглотил терпкий яд, медленно обволакивающий его горло от этого старого прозвища, — Сесил говорил, что ты славный. И мы должны сойтись характерами.


End file.
